technogearsmarblemaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Marble Mania Genius
Techno Gears Marble Mania Genius is an exciting set in the tech series that made it's debut in June 2008. It has one other design (Einstein) and was remade into "Genius 2.0", and released on April 15 2013. Description The Genius edition of Marble Mania is truly a work of art! This high-tech set includes over 500 pieces of Marble Mania gear to keep your young architect busy for hours on end. Once built, watch the Genius come to life with exciting twists and turns, electronic sounds, loops and rotating gears. The Genius edition features five independent tracks for marbles to run, and all lead back to one of the dual power lifters on the system. This is a must-have product for all those little geniuses in your home! Overview This set contains 4 unique new channels. It comes in the colors grey, black, silver, orange, green, cyan, and purple. All channels are transparent and contains brand new ways for marbles to traverse. The manual is in the classic "live action" style instead of the 3D style, but color errors are noticeable. Vertical Loop Channel This channel is a unique tubular piece. It's a loop that shifts the path of the marbles to the left of the channel they arrived from. This can be countered by a funnel channel or a ball collection channel. Occasionally, in the original design, marbles fail to zoom through the loop correctly, and get stuck. There is a convenient hole in the channel where marbles can drop out in case this happens. This is so far used in only one set (but not one design for it). Short Channel Run This set has two channel runs (two out of three total splitters). One is the long channel run, debuting in the Mega set, and the other is a new one, with is the long one, but shorter. This is because on the right power lifter (assuming you are viewing from the front, where the motor is sticking out towards you), there is no room for the long one to fit, so it had to be "trimmed". It is used in one other set. U-Channel This is a large hit around the TGMM series starting from this set. It has two slot areas. One at the arch top, and one on the left side (when turned to make a rightside up 'U'). This is a 3-D piece. It first is only used once, but is used much more times in proceeding sets. It's omitted in the "Einstein" design, though. \ J-Channel This is a follow up to the U-Channel, except it's distorted to make a "J", and only has one shot area. It's the exact same place as the "U" channel. It's not used as much times as the U-channel, yet still popular. It's also omitted in the "Einstein" design. . How to assemble PROGRESS, WILL BE RELEASED SOON Click the pictures to see how to assemble. Genius_Assembly_1.png|Stage 1 Genius_Assembly_2.png|Stage 2 Genius_Assembly_3.png|Stage 3 Contents * 1 Motor (Part 1) (Black with grey gear) * 4 Interlocking Bases (Part 2) (grey and black) * 7 Big Gears (Part 3) (grey and silver) * 4 Medium Gears (Part 4) (silver) * 1 Small Gears (Part 5) (grey) * 8 Rotating Shaft Bases (Part 6) (grey) * 4 Locking Shaft Bases (Part 7) (black) * 5 Free Shaft Bases (Part 8) (black) * 82 Mid-Short 3D Components (Part 9) (grey) * 39 Medium 3D Components (Part 10) (grey) * 22 Mid-Long 3D Components (Part 11) (grey) * 43 Long 3D Components (Part 12) (grey) * 154 Six-Way Connectors (Part 13) (black) * 20 Long Shaft Base Connectors (Part 14) (black) * 3 Long Shaft Base Connectors (Part 15) (black) * 25 Channel Supports (Part 16) (black) * 5 Channel Covers (Part 17) (black) * 1 Release Channel (Part 18) (transparent cyan (color error; transparent purple)) * 2 Funnels (Part 19) (transparent cyan) * 6 Straight Channels A (Part 20) (transparent cyan and purple) * 1 Straight Channel B (Part 21) (transparent cyan (color error; transparent green)) * 1 Gear Mill (Part 22) (transparent orange) * 2 Shovel Channels (Part 23) (transparent orange) * 1 Drop Channel (Part 24) (transparent orange) * 4 Tube Doors (Part 25) (grey) * 1 Short Channel A (Part 26) (transparent purple (color error; transparent cyan) * 2 Corkscrew Bases (Part 27) (transparent green) * 2 Short Channels B (Part 28) (transparent purple (color error; transparent cyan) * 2 Ball Collection Channels (Part 29) (transparent purple) * 4 Tubes (Part 30) (transparent white) * 4 Corkscrews (Part 31) (transparent green) * 2 Tube Caps (Part 32) (grey) * 2 Tube Bases (Part 33) (grey) * 4 Tube Connectors (Part 34) (grey) * 10 Marbles (Part 35) (Can be increased) (Clear maroon) * 2 Pre-assembled Gears (Part 38/Parts 3, 7, 44, 15, 27) (grey (3, color error silver), black (7, 44, 15), transparent green (27)) * 1 Sidewinder Channel (Part 42) (transparent green) * 1 Stairstep Channel (Part 43) (transparent green) * 2 Tube Base Lifters (Part 44) (black) * 1 Release Gate (Part 45) (Optional part for own-designs) (grey) * 1 Sound Chamber (Part 46) (transparent green) * 7 Left Marble Twisters (Part 47) (transparent green) * 7 Right Marble Twisters (Part 48) (transparent green) * 1 Long Channel Run (Part 49) (transparent purple) * 1 Vertical Loop Channel (Part 50) (transparent orange) * 1 J-Channel (Part 51) (transparent cyan) * 1 Short Channel Run (Part 52) (transparent purple) * 1 U-Channel (Part 53) (transparent cyan) Einstein Einstein is the (so far only) alternative build for Genius. It has a power lifter 4 "stories" high and has the vertical loop channel, and marbles go upstream on a part. It doesn't use a sound chamber, J-Channel, or U-Channel, but is still epic. Genius 2.0 Genius 2.0 is the re-make of Genius. It's non-transparent, slightly lazier (stronger channel supports), different colors (noticeably cyan =/= dark blue, purple =/= violet), and the manual is in the 3D style. It was released April 15 2013. Facts * Instead of a starting gate, a funnel is used for the start of the run. * A shovel is used to reach a funnel, along with a straight channel. Both are on different tracks, but lead to the same funnel. * This run contains 3D movement, as seen in the J-Channel, U-Channel, and a ball collection channel, which leads the marbles north to a power lifter. * This is the second time the sound chamber is used next to a channel run, at the same place. * The stairstep channel isn't stable, and can slide off from the sidewinder channel easily either manually or over time from the marbles. For this reason, it's considered an optional channel. Gallery To be added... Category:Techno Gears Marble Mania Category:Sets Category:Ultimate Category:Power Lifter Category:Motor Category:2008 Category:The Learning Journey